Too late to be together
by Asiul Avan
Summary: Tenia su vida resulta, pero se vera obligada a tomar una decision que cambiara su vida.


_**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Matsuri Hino._

En la oscura noche donde las penumbras merodean, me encuentro sin poder conciliar el sueño, miles de pensamientos agolpan mi cabeza y todos girando entorno tuyo, hace tanto que no te veo, hace tres años que te fuiste a Londres, volteo hacia un lado al sentir el calido roce de piel, y por alguna extraña razón, en ese momento te vislumbre en mi compañero de cama, creo que lo mejor será que deje descansar mis neuronas y me disponga a dormir.

Con pereza comienzo a abrir los ojos al escuchar una voz un tanto ronca y ahí estaba el, admirándome con sus bellos ojos marrón como todas las mañanas antes de irse a trabajar.

-Buenos días dormilona -musito mientras rozaba ligeramente sus labios con los míos.

-¿Te eh dicho antes que me agrada despertar de esta manera?

-Si, desde hace un año.

-Es cierto, comienza a arreglarte si no quieres llegar tarde a la junta del consejo Kaname.

-¿No quieres mejor permanecer un rato más en la cama? -musito de tal manera que me hizo sonrojar.

-Anda Kaname, recuerda que tu presencia es indispensable, como presidente de la compañía Kuran.

-De acuerdo Yuuki, esta vez tú ganas.

Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, me coloque la bata de satín negro, para preparar el desayuno y comenzar a alistarme para ir a La Academia Cross, en donde trabajo para mi padre Kaien Cross como coordinadora vocacional.

Camino por los pasillos vistiendo un coordinado de falda que me llega debajo de las rodillas de color celeste.

-¡Buenos días Yori! -salude a mi mejor amiga en cuanto la vislumbre por el pasillo.

-Buenos días Yuuki, estas muy contenta hoy, ¿sucedió algo el fin de semana?

-No Yori, es solo que el día de hoy esta muy bello -musite mientras le dirigí una sonrisa.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa, las clases darán inicio.

-Te veo en el receso Yori.

Observe como mi amiga se alejaba por el lado contrario, para luego encaminarme a la que vendría siendo mi oficina, arregle el poco papeleo que tenía pendiente, antes de que viniera algún alumno o maestro con alguna duda o queja, me encontraba sumamente ensimismada, que en el momento en el que sonó el telefono, me sobre exalte un poco.

-Bueno… de acuerdo, voy para haya.

Salí del lugar para dirigirme a la oficina del director, le llevaba los expedientes que había solicitado de algunos alumnos problema, al dar la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo tropecé con alguien, el cual ocasiono que soltara los expedientes.

-Discúlpeme, no lo vi –musite mientras comencé a recoger los expedientes.

-Sigues igual de torpe Yuuki –al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, levante mi mirada y ahí lo encontré con su usual rostro reservado y sus bellos ojos violáceos.

-Ze… Zero, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Cross me llamo –abrí los ojos asombrada, ante las palabras de Zero, ¿mi padre sabia de su regreso?- ¿Sucede algo Yuuki?

-¡Eh! No, no me ocurre nada Zero, solo me sorprendió un poco que mi padre supiera de tu regreso, y no me dijera nada.

-Al parecer Yagari, se lo comunico.

-Entiendo, vamos precisamente me dirijo a su oficina.

-De acuerdo.

Caminamos juntos rumbo a la oficina de mi padre, sujete fuertemente los expedientes, este silencio me estaba matando, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, y ahora que lo tengo a un lado, no sé qué hacer.

-Aquí es –señale al llegar al lugar indicado.

-Entra tu primero Yuuki, te ha de estar esperando –musito con su usual voz inexpresable.

-Puedo esperar, ha de estar ansioso por verte, así que entra –camine un poco para disponerme a tomar asiento.

-Como quieras.

Sin decir mas entro a la oficina de mi padre, Zero siempre ha sido muy reservado, por mas que intentara que se sincerara, no lo lograba siempre volvía a entrar en esa sólida coraza, de la cual nadie era capaz de entrar en ella, por mas que lo intentase. Al cabo de unos minutos mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta.

-Puedes pasar Yuuki, te veo luego –observe como pasaba por un lado mío, y sutilmente lo sujete del brazo, haciéndolo voltear a verme directamente a los ojos- ¿Sucede algo Yuuki?

-No… yo… solo, quería decirte que… te extrañe mucho Zero –confesé mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, me sentía enteramente protegida.

-Yo… también Yuuki –musito inexpresivo, solté mi agarre y baje la mirada, me sentía contrariada al haber reaccionado de esa manera.

-¿Volveré a verte? –las palabras salieron de mi, sin siquiera poner reparo en lo que decía.

-Si, no te preocupes –luego de decir estas palabras, lo vi alejarse.

Soy una completa tonta tenia tantas cosas por decirle, pero no pude articular palabra alguna, resignada entre a la oficina de mi padre para dejarle los expedientes, y como era usual en el, me recibió de manera efusiva. Luego de dejarle los papeles fui a mi oficina, pero realmente no lograba concentrarme, no podía evitar el seguir pensando en el, era una reacción involuntaria, hasta que el sonido de la campana anulo completamente mis cavilaciones. Tome el bolso y salí de la oficina, necesitaba tomar un reconfortante baño, para así calmar el completo desasosiego en el que me encontraba sumida, los pasillos se me hacían extensos, parecían nunca terminar, de pronto sentí como alguien me sujeto del brazo, me asombre al volver a pensar en el, pero en lugar de ver sus ojos violáceos, fue la mirada ocre de mi amiga.

-Yori, me asustaste –sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente, pero poco a poco me fui tranquilizando al ver su apacible sonrisa.

-Tranquila Yuuki, no tienes porque asustarte, si no vinieras tan distraída te hubieras dado cuenta que te vengo hablando desde hace un rato.

-Lo siento, no sé qué es lo que me paso –claro que se que es lo que me sucede pero creo que no es el momento de exteriorizar las cosas.

-¿Quieres ir por algo de comer?

-Me gustaría pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos Yori –me despedí de ella y salí para tomar un taxi que me llevara a casa, ya que mi auto estaba en el taller y tenía unos pendientes que arreglar.

La noche llego con rapidez ya tenía la cena lista, Kaname ya no tardaría en llegar, lo espere en la sala mientras miraba un programa en la televisión, tenia que tratar de mantener mi mente ocupada en algo y alejar toda clase de pensamientos, me sobre exalte un poco al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse, instintivamente me levante del sofá y fui a recibirlo.

-Hola Yuuki –deposito un suave beso en mis labios y me regalo una afable sonrisa, como solo el las puede dar.

-La cena esta lista, cámbiate mientras la caliento –sin refutar se fue a nuestra habitación, se notaba que se encontraba agotado, al parecer el día de hoy fue algo atareado para el.

Serví los platos en cuanto Kaname se sentó en la mesa, comimos tranquilamente, estábamos en completo silencio, siempre soy yo la que comienza la conversación pero realmente no tengo muchos ánimos de hacerlo, recogí los platos y comencé a lavarlos, hasta que su voz interrumpió lo que hacia.

-¿Sucede algo Yuuki? –en su voz se notaba algo de preocupación.

-No Kaname, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le respondí mientras seguía con mi labor.

-Porque estas muy callada, y eso es raro en ti –se levanto de la mesa y se acerco para tomarme del mentón, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos- ¿Me dirás que ocurre?

-Solo… estoy un poco cansada –sentí que algo me quemaba por dentro al responderle esto, no me explico el porque si no le estaba mintiendo, ya que en realidad me sentía muy cansada.

-¿Segura que solo es eso Yuuki? –mi corazón era atravesado por cientos de pequeñas agujas al escuchar el tono preocupado con el que me hablaba.

-Si Kaname, no te preocupes, mejor cuéntame como te fue en la junta –al ver que no tenia intenciones de seguir con el tema, me dio un beso en los labios y se dirigió a la sala, mientras yo me secaba las manos y lo seguía.

-Igual que siempre, tendré que salir de viaje el fin de semana Yuuki –musito tranquilo recargado en el respaldo del sillón.

-¿De nuevo? –realmente no me gustaba que saliera de la ciudad.

-Si Yuuki –me miraba de manera calida, aunque su semblante era tan inexpresivo como siempre.

-¿Tienes que ir tu? ¿No puede ir Aidou en lugar tuyo? –no se porque estaba haciendo esta clase de preguntas, si ya sabia la respuesta.

-Sabes que tengo que ir, Aidou también ira por ser miembro de la directiva.

-Si lo se, es solo que últimamente has estado mucho de viaje y quería pasar este fin de semana contigo –de un momento a otro me abrazo, de una manera tan protectora que hacia que me perdiera, mientras yo me aferraba a el como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Te sientes sola Yuuki? –Moví mi cabeza a manera de afirmación- entiendo, tratare de compensarlo –dijo mientras acaricio mi cabello.

Luego de ese día el tiempo pasó con fluidez, tanto que no me di cuenta que hoy se iría Kaname, después de ir al aeropuerto a despedirlo fui directamente a casa. Yori me había invitado a salir con unas amigas del trabajo, pero no me encontraba con ánimos de salir, decidí aprovechar el tiempo que tenia para mi sola.

Recién había terminado de comer cuando tocaron a la puerta, _¿Quién será?_ Pensé curiosa, no esperaba ninguna visita. Me lleve una enorme sorpresa al verlo frente a la puerta, sentí su mirada violácea clavada en mi, fue ahí donde me percate que traía solo un pequeño short y una blusa de tirantes, y seguía ahí parado sin decir nada, esto realmente me estaba incomodando así que me anime a hablar.

-Zero ¿Qué…?

Sorpresivamente me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a él, para comenzar a apoderarse de mis labios, casi de forma inmediata correspondí a su demandante y efusivo beso, me fue casi imposible resistirme al impulso, algo dentro de mi lo había estado deseando, lentamente fue llevándome hacia el interior de la casa. Al cerrar la puerta comenzó a bajar sus besos, llegando hasta mi cuello, acariciándome la espalda, no alcanzaba a articular palabra alguna, solo me dejaba llevar por el momento.

Los rayos de sol me hicieron salir de mi letargo, voltee el rostro esperando ver su perlado torso y sus cabellos castaños, pero en cambio solo vi un pálido torso y unos cabellos platinados, las imágenes de lo que pensé que era un dulce sueño, no era más que la realidad. Me cubrí con las sabanas y me levante de la cama, estaba tan confundida no entendía bien como había sucedido esto, era como si mi razón se hubiera nublado en ese instante, había traicionado la confianza de Kaname y en nuestra propia cama, ahora como lo vería a los ojos. Me sobre exalte al escuchar una voz que interrumpía mis pensamientos, antes de alcanzar a llegar al baño.

-¿A dónde vas Yuuki? –rápidamente voltee a verlo y ahí estaba el sentado en la cama viéndome fijamente.

-Bueno… yo… iba… a cambiarme –entre rápidamente, y al observarme en el espejo me di cuenta que me encontraba completamente roja, lo peor de todo es que se me había olvidado la ropa, respire profundo y salí por ella- yo… olvide esto –sin dejarlo decir nada entre nuevamente y me vestí, pero tenía que salir pronto de aquí y no sé que tengo que hacer. Me asome pero el ya no se encontraba en el cuarto, así que salí a buscarlo- ¿Ya se abra ido? –me sentí un poco triste por la idea de que se hubiese marchado, pero al llegar a la sala me di cuenta que aun no se marchaba.

-Yuuki tenemos que hablar –la voz áspera de Zero hizo que mis piernas comenzaran a temblar- la verdad no pienso retractarme de lo que paso anoche, al contrario, siempre quise hacerlo.

-Zero, pero que cosas estas diciendo… -enmudecí al verlo tan cerca de mi.

-No me digas que te arrepientes, porque yo se que no es así Yuuki.

-Pero Kaname… -beso ligeramente mis labios y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-No pienses en el Yuuki, mejor piensa en que es lo que quieres –sus ojos brillaban tan intensamente que por un momento me perdí en ellos.

-No lo se, todo esto es tan confuso Zero –baje la mirada, no podía seguir viéndolo a los ojos, comprendió a la perfección lo turbada que me encontraba en esos momentos que me abrazo fuertemente.

-Quiero estar a tu lado Yuuki, pero si lo prefieres me alejare de nuevo –comencé a mover la cabeza en forma negativa, no quería que se volviera a alejar, no de nuevo, lo abrace y sin pensarlo dos veces lo bese.

Luego de ese día seguí viéndome con Zero, cada que teníamos oportunidad nos hundíamos en esa espiral incandescente que no nos traería mas que problemas en un futuro, me sentía mal por estarle haciendo esto a Kaname, pero cada vez que me decidía en terminar con esta enfermiza relación que llevaba, algo me detenía no se bien lo que es pero no podía dejarlo, y lo peor de todo es que creo que Kaname esta comenzando a sospechar, me tenia un poco nerviosa esa idea, pero trataba de no atormentarme con ello, lo cual no me funcionaba mucho.

Esta semana también se había ido de viaje, al parecer seria el último que tenia que realizar, no sabia si sentirme triste o alegre, eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que no los entendía con claridad, el día de hoy me vería con Zero al parecer tenia algo importante que decirme, me intrigaba demasiado pero tenia que esperar un poco mas.

Me encontraba cambiándome cuando el sonido de la puerta, me alarmo y fui a ver quien era, pero al abrir la puerta no encontré a nadie por los alrededores, fue cuando me di cuenta que había un sobre blanco pegado en la puerta, lo tome y entre a la casa, lo abrí intrigada pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al comenzar a leer el contenido del sobre:

_Se lo que ha estado haciendo a espaldas de su pareja el Sr. Kuran, si sabe que es lo que le conviene a usted y a su amante, le recomiendo terminar con esa relación, antes de que me decida a contárselo y le depare un horrible destino a su amante._

_Anónimo._

Mis piernas dejaron de responderme y caí de rodillas al suelo, _¿Como era esto posible?, ¿Quién habría sido la persona que nos descubrió?, ¿Que es lo que debía hacer ahora?_, miles de preguntas comenzaron a surcar mis pensamientos y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. Trate de tranquilizarme, tenia que hacerlo.

Mi mente quedo en blanco, tanto que no me di cuenta en que momento termine de arreglarme y subí al auto, cuando me di cuenta me encontraba frente a la puerta en donde se estaba hospedando Zero, espere unos momentos pensando en si llamaba a la puerta o salía de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Pero al parecer mi cuerpo tenía mente propia ya que sin consentirlo comencé a tocar y casi instantáneamente fui recibida por él.

-¿Comenzaba a dudar que vinieras? –dijo al mismo tiempo en que me dejaba el paso libre.

-Como pudiste pensar eso… -trate de no sonar nerviosa- ¿Vas a irte? –pregunte al ver como tenia ropa regada alrededor de una maleta.

-Si y por eso quería verte, me regreso a Londres y quiero que vengas conmigo –mi sorpresa era grande al escuchar esas palabras, me pedía que dejara todo lo que me rodeaba, que abandonara a Kaname y me fuera con él. Recordé el mensaje que habían dejado.

-Lo siento Zero no puedo… -sentí un inmenso nudo en la garganta, respire profundamente para agarrar valor al decir mis siguientes palabras- mi lugar esta aquí al lado de Kaname.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado aun piensas de esa manera Yuuki –baje la mirada.

-Estuve pensando al respecto y llegue a la conclusión… -trague pesado- de que todo esto a no ha sido mas que un error y solo espero de que si algún día Kaname se entera pueda perdonarme –vaya nunca había pensado que decir estas palabras harían que sintiera escocer mi garganta.

-Estas segura de esto Yuuki –sentía como mis piernas temblaban al ver sus ojos resplandecer furiosos –Piensa bien lo que dirás, que ya no abra marcha atrás –cerré los ojos para tratar de evitar que una lagrima que amenazaba con salir lo hiciera y asentí –bien si es todo lo que tienes que decir puedes marcharte.

Al verlo que se daba la vuelta para continuar empacando sentí la necesidad de correr y abrazarlo, pero lo que hice fue que apreté mis puños para contener ese impulso y salí inmediatamente de ahí, sin siquiera voltear a verlo ya que de lo contrario me arrepentiría de esta decisión, pero era necesario sabia de lo que era capaz Kaname si se enteraba y quería evitar todo eso.

Sin pensarlo llegue caminando a un desolado parque en donde me senté bajo de un frondoso árbol, necesitaba sentarme un rato y meditar al respecto. _Al parecer no tome la mejor decisión _pense de manera egoísta pero era lo que sentía. Las lagrima comenzaron a salir sin que yo lo desease y dejando tras ellas un inmenso hueco en mi interior.

-Hasta nunca Zero… -sin poder detenerme me ahogue en un amargo llanto, el cual no sabia si podría parar.

.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Bien esta es mi primera historia que subo aqui ademas de que es el primer fanfic, este lo realice para un concurso de una pagina pero al parecer no me fue muy bien, cambie un poco el final porque se me habia perdido el documento y lo recupere pero sin terminar. Bueno tambien tomando en cuenta de que me base en el manga para realizarlo ya que no eh visto el anime y por lo que me han comentado esta algo diferente, bueno sin mas que decir espero les guste.

saludos


End file.
